My Sigh of moon
by racK.moon
Summary: Seth es un chico con un corazon nunca abierto y un gran secreto por delante… Y una chica abrira las dos cosas…
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO.**

**.**

**.  
**

_Me habían contado millones de historias . Todas diversas , todas aterradoras._

_Sobre la muerte y lo sobrenatural , sobre los vampiros y los licántropos ._

_Pero nadie me explicó , que estas cosas podían ser reales y que yo _

_precisamente yo , llegaría a descrubir tales secretos y a enamorarme _

_de él._

_Tampoco me explicaron , como acabaría mi vida , pero si el tiempo que _

_he vivido lo he pasado con él , merece la pena._

_Ahora , ¿ sería capaz de arriesgar mi vida por la persona que amo ?_

_Lo tengo muy claro , mi última reflexión..._


	2. Un día cualquiera

Antes de nada , esta historia ya la comencé hace mucho tiempo . El problema es que no me ha gustado como ha ido abanzando , pienso que ha ido demasiado rápido , que he hecho que falten muchas cosas y quiero mejorarla , además de las faltas xD .

La historia va abanzando por eclipse al principio , bueno más o menos ya os iré situando , tampoco sigo mucho la pauta del libro ya que iran siendo cositas , pero si que se notará cuando podría estar en Eclipse y cuando en Amanecer :P

Bueno espero que disfruten de la historia :)

Att: =3

* * *

Capítulo 1 : Un día cualquiera.

SETH P.O.V

- Seth despierta , que llegaremos tarde otra vez por tu culpa - oh , mi queridísima hermanita... - Va perro , levanta ya . - Tan cariñosa como siempre...

-Déjame en paz anda , plasta , vete a oler el barro. - Le dije tapándome la cabeza con la almohada .

- Arrg , Seth , eres muy irritante , ¿ lo sabías hermanito ?

- Creo que me lo has dicho tantas veces , que me has bautizado de nuevo - dije soltando una pequeña risa.

- Se lo diré a mamá... - Dijo mientras se reía con mala leche - Tu mismo...

- No serás capaz... - le dije quitando mi cabeza de la almohada . Hacía mucho frio por la mañana , la reserva no es que fuese precisamente un horno con el día totalmente soleado , pero me gustaba esa temperatura , me hacía sentir bien.

- ¡ MAMAAAAAA! - Pegó un grito

- ¡ SHH ! CÁLLATE LEAH !

- SETH NO QUIERE IR AL INSTITUTO- Volvió a gritar.

- ¿ Es eso cierto Seth...? - oh , mierda... - voy a subir en 3...

Antes de que dijese el número 2 , yo ya me había levantado había cogido lo primero que encontré y me vestí rápidamente. Mi madre es una de las personas más maravillosas que conozco , encantadora y antenta , pero cuando se enfada y encima porque no quieres ir al colegio , valgame Dios la que se arma.

Cuando subió , ella y mi hermana empezaron a reirse como locas.

- JAJAJAJA. Dios Seth , estás muy guapo ! - Dijo mi hermana - El rosa y los shorts te favorecen mucho ! JAJAJAJA

Mi madre no podía hablar no dejaba de reirse . Me miré al espejo y yo también me comencé a reir . Me había puesto una camiseta de mi hermana de color rosa y unos shorts de color blanco , parecía George Michael cuando estaba en el grupo de Wham.

- JAJAJA , madremía , si es que tengo un estilazo - me continué riendo sin parar , esto es lo que pasa cuando compartes cuarto con tu hermana , pero se me cortó la risa al ver que Leah sacaba el móvil y me hacía una foto.

- JAJAJA , se la pienso enviar a todos tus amigos - me cago en la ...

- ¡ LEAH DAME ESO AHORA MISMO ! - la mato , yo la mato .

- NI DE CASUALIDAD HERMANITO ! JAJAJAJA

Mi madre seguía riendose , ahora en el suelo al ver la situación en la que estabamos Leah y yo , parecía una persecución de Scooby Doo por la casa. Entonces escuché el tininí del móvil.

Era un mensaje de Brihan.

* Dios Seth , cmo t djas hacer eso tío , xD Bye a t rputacion xD Hast luego bro xD o sister JAJA *

Capullo.. Cuando me lancé sobre Leah , le prometí que me vengaría .

-Ahora todos sabrán lo bien que te vistes Seth - seguía riendose exagerandamente.

-Grrr.. Leah... Ya me vengaré ya ... Tu espera y verás.

Sonó el timbre , miré por mi ventana y ví que era Sam ( el novio de Leah ) , me vestí rápidamente y bajé a visitarle , me caía muy bien , era un tio legal .

- Hola cuñado - le saludé con una sonrisa.

- Hola - me dijo devolviendome la sonrisa . - ¿ Está Leah lista ?

Y entonces caí en la cuenta... Leah no sabía que Sam estaba aquí , si no ya habría bajado ... Ja ja ja... es mi hora.

- Si , si que está , ven , sube por aquí - le dije cogiendole del brazo y con cara de niño bueno le llevé a nuestro cuarto . Esperale aquí está en el baño , abrí la puerta y le empuje para dentro .

- AHHH ! SAM QUE HACES AQUÍ !

- YO , NO , LEAH !

- SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO PERVERTIDO ! - JAJAJAJA madremía , no podía parar de reirme , imaginarme la escena sería demasiado , pero es que aquí el piezas miró por la cerradura .

- SETH ME DIJO ...

- ¿ SETH? - O mierda , es hora de correr.

Salí disparado , cogí la mochila le dí un beso a mi madre y salí corriendo .

- SETH CLEARWATER VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO ! COMO TE PILLE NIÑATO ! - * suspiro * mi dulce hermanita .

Y esto es el pan de cada día . Ahora tenía que soportar llegar al instituto y pasar vergüenza , pero que se le iva a hacer.

Entre en el instituto en la reserva , era mi primer año , con tan solo 12 años iva a una clase más abanzada , si es que de los dos hijos que tuvo mamá , yo soy el guapo y el listo , me reí para mis adentros .

Cuando llegué a clase todos se empezaron a reir , yo entré con la cabeza bien alta y saludé a todos , sabía que esto se pasaría enseguida , pero lo de Leah le quedaría marcado . Me senté al lado de Brihan y delante mio estaba John , ellos son mis 2 mejores amigos . En las clases nos pasabamos el rato escribiendonos notas , las cosas que daban los profesores nos las estudiábamos en casa y así ahorrábamos faena.

Llegó la hora del recreo , mi madre me prepara unos bocadillos geniales . Y allí estaba ella , sentada con sus amigas riendose y mirándome.

- Estoy decidido , iré a hablar con ella . - Le dije a John.

- Yo creo que le molas - Dijo Brihan .

- Yo también lo pienso - Le siguió John .

- Está bien , deseadme suerte chicos.

- Suerte - dijeron al uniso.

Me acerqué a ella con las megillas un poco oscurecidas .

-Hola Yolanda.

- Hola Seth. - Dijo con una esplendida sonrisa .

- Oye.. yo , te quería decir... Que..

- ¿ Si ?

- Me gustas... - Le dije sonrojado hasta las pestañas.

Ella se sonrojó , soltó una risita y me dijo :

- Tu a mí también me gustas mucho - dijo con las megillas sonrojadas.

- Genial ! ¿ Quieres ser mi novia ? - Le dije sonriendo de par a par .

- Claro ! - Respondió.

Se acababa la hora del recreo y yo ya se lo había dicho a John y Brihan que estaba con Yolanda.

Así fueron pasando los días tranquilos y lentos , así con el paso del tiempo. Un día Yolanda me dijo que se iva a Argentina , que sus padres se habían separado y que se iba con su madre y esa fué la última vez que la vi...

* * *

Bueno , hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi historia resubida :) Así será más fácil entender las cosas xD

Besos :)


	3. Muerte en vida

_Capitulo 2 : __**Muerte en vida…**_

_**.**_

_**Seth P.O.V**_

_**.**_

Me despierto un poco aturdido , que raro que haya soñado con lo de Yoli . Sigo recordando esos momentos como si fuesen ayer mismo , quien iba a decir que ya han pasado 3 años. Hoy es Lunes , me levanto y me visto, cojo una camiseta un poco ajustada de color blanco , mis pantalones tejanos y mi chaqueta de cuero negra. Me pongo los zapatos y bajo a desayunar , ahora tengo una habitación separada de Leah , como es normal , también porque quiero dormir y con los llantos de Leah por lo de Sam no podía.

He cambiado mi estilo de vida , ahora soy más risueño las cosas me van bastante bien , sin preocupaciones solamente quiero vivir los momentos , tengo 15 años , soy muy joven aún.

-Buenos días mamá – le dije con una sonrisa .

-Buenos días Seth . ¿ cómo has dormido ? – Me contestó sirviéndome el desayuno , tenía un hambre…

- Pues bastante bien , he tenido un sueño muy raro , recordaba el pasado – dije sonriendo.

-Al menos no fue una pesadilla – me miró con sus ojos oscuros y maternos.

-¿ Y papá ? – le pregunté con una magdalena en la boca.

-Seth , no seas guarro. – Me dijo mi hermana , seguía igual de borde y de triste desde que Sam le dejó por nuestra prima Emily , no le echo la culpa , si se enamoró de otra… Lo que no lo entendía bien , se le veía muy feliz con Leah.

Mi madre se ríe y me dice que mi padre se ha ido con Charlie a una expedición de caza . No sé porqué pero me he levantado con un mal presentimiento.

Me despido de mi madre cojo mi mochila y me dirijo al instituto .

-Nos vemos por el instituto hermana .

-Adios.

Por el camino llamo a Brihan , John se fue ara ahora unos 4 meses atrás.

-Bro , te espero en la tienda del viejo .

_*Ok , hasta luego hermano_.

-Adiós tío.

Llego a la tienda del abuelo , le compro una chocolatina y espero a Brihan. Cuando llega nos dirigimos al insti , le cuento lo del sueño y él también recuerda cosas.

-Oye , y tu ¿ no sabes nada de Yolanda ?

-Que va tío , llevo sin hablar con ella desde que se fue. No la encontré por Facebook ni nada de eso.

Brihan puso cara de que se extrañaba , pero no entendí porqué.

.

[ Al cabo de unas horas ]

_**.**_

_**Sue P.O.V**_

Buf , estoy arreglando la casa un poco , cuando venga Harry de la expedición estará cansado . Voy sonriendo tranquilamente cuando una punzada me atraviesa el pecho , ¿ qué ha sido eso ? He tenido un mal presentimiento , estoy preocupada , entonces suena el teléfono , reacciono . Lo cojo.

-¿ Diga ?

_*Sue , soy Sam , Harry…_

-Hola Sam,¿ qué le pasa a Harry ?- Le digo con un hilo de voz, no puede ser… espero que me diga algo , el silencio es extraño.

_*Sue Harry.. ha.._ – no, no puede ser , **él… NO!**

-Que le ha pasado Sam , ¿ está bien ?- le digo sabiendo la respuesta , con las lágrimas asomándose por la comisura de mis ojos …

*_Sue __**, Harry a muerto**__ , le ha dado un ataque al corazón lo siento…_ - ¡NO ! No puede ser , Harry mi vida , con el que he tenido 2 maravillosos hijos , él … ha , ha muerto?

Mis lágrimas comenzaban a caer , me desprendí al suelo de rodillas…

_*Vamos para allí junto con él , lo siento mucho , de verdad.-_ Se le notaba en la voz que para él también era duro , pero yo , yo estaba destrozada , los niños iban a llegar de un momento a otro y Harry , Harry ya no vendría nunca más.

- Traedle conmigo , por favor… **- Le dije rompiendo a llorar** y colgando el teléfono , me quedé allí en el suelo tumbada , muerta en vida**. Quería morirme** , pero tenía aun 2 razones por las que vivir y seguir adelante…

…

_**Leah P.O.V**_

Sentía ese dolor en el pecho como lo sentía cada mañana , una vez más un día de mierda preparado para mí. Lo único bueno , es que Sam ya no estaba en el instituto y no le tenía que ver casi nunca. Al terminar el instituto esperé a Seth como cada día y nos dirigimos a casa , en el camino fuimos hablando de cosas varias , se notaba que solo quería que me despejase un poco. El renacuajo se había levantado raro.

Al llegar a casa picamos al timbre y nos abre mamá llorando.

-¿ ¡ Mamá ,qué te pasa ! ? – Miro por uno de los huecos y veo a Sam y a mi padre tumbado en el sofá.

-Hijos… - Nos abraza muy fuerte.

-¿Mamá qué pasa? – Seth estaba asustado , le abrazamos con la misma intensidad.

- Vuestro padre… Ha… - Antes de terminar rompió a llorar , mis lágrimas comenzaban a caer , mi padre , no , no podía ser , mi padre ¿¡ había muerto !

- ¡NO ! ¡ NO PUEDE SER , PAPÁ SIGUE VIVO ! MIENTES , MAMÁ MIENTES ! PAPÁ NO ESTÁ MUERTO , NO LO ESTÁ ! – dijo Seth llorando , estaba destrozado , yo llorando le abracé e intente que se calmase un poco , pero no podía mis ánimos estaban por el suelo , giro la cara y veo a Sam , junto a mi padre , a mi padre muerto…

.

_**Seth P.O.V**_

.

Salgo del instituto y me dirijo a mi hermana , está triste , se le nota muchísimo cuando está sola , bueno también cuando no lo está , no lo oculta mucho , pero también la entiendo.

-Hey.

-Hola enano.

-Leah , casi soy más alto que tú. – Le dije soltando una risa y caminando hacía casa.

Ella me acompaña y se rie , es extraño pero he crecido bastante .

Durante el camino hablamos de cosas barias intento que se despeje un poco que se olvide de Sam por un rato y que sonría un poco . No lo logro mucho , pero algo se despista.

Cuando llegamos a casa picamos al timbre y nos abre mi madre , ¿ está llorando ?

-¿ ¡ Mamá ,qué te pasa ! ? – Le pregunta Leah , ella mira por el lado y se le nota de nuevo la tristeza al ver a Sam , ¿ qué es lo que pasa ?

-Hijos… - Nos abraza muy fuerte.

-¿Mamá qué pasa? – le pregunto con la voz preocupada , estoy asustado , no sé lo que ocurre y mi madre solo nos abraza y llora.

- Vuestro padre… Ha…- antes de terminar rompe a llorar , miro por donde miró Leah y veo a mi padre en el sofá , no puede ser … es imposible.. Caigo en la cuenta.

- ¡NO ! ¡ NO PUEDE SER , PAPÁ SIGUE VIVO ! MIENTES , MAMÁ MIENTES ! PAPÁ NO ESTÁ MUERTO , NO LO ESTÁ ! – Empecé a llorar y a gritar a dar golpes a todo , no podía ser , mi padre había muerto ? N O, el no puede morir , el no…

Estaba agotado , me tiré al suelo y seguí llorando , Leah me abraza , con lágrimas en los ojos , todos destrozados . Todos llorando.

Él , el hombre que me educo . Había muerto , estaba tumbado en el sofá , sin vida …

Esa noche no pude dormir , escuchaba a mi madre llorar , y Leah , Leah simplemente desapareció , no estaba en casa , estábamos mi madre y yo . No teníamos hambre , no teníamos ganas de nada.

Cuando me di cuenta , después de reflexionar , de todo lo que había perdido en un instante , en un momento . Era de día. Miro por la ventana Leah no regresa…

No voy al instituto en unas semanas . Brihan me ha estado llamando , pero no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie . No tengo ganas de nada.

Han pasado 2 semanas y 4 días , cuando pican a la puerta . Es Leah , bajo corriendo , tenía ganas de verla , preguntarle donde ha estado , preguntarle qué había pasado , porqué se había ido , pero al verla … Ella no era mi hermana , no , esa no era Leah , la Leah que recuerdo tenía el pelo largo , era más bajita y su cara mostraba tristeza , pero no era tan borde .

Mamá le abraza , yo no entiendo nada . Quiero abrazarle , pero no me deja tocarle , al apartarme noto su temperatura , estaba ardiendo , miro por la ventana y veo a Sam y a su grupo.

-¿ Qué te han hecho ?

-No me han hecho nada Seth – su voz sonaba borde , sin vida .

Esto solo dio paso a una pelea . Una disputa entre yo y mi hermana , sin hacer caso a mi madre , Dios ¡ estoy arto ! Todos me toman como un crio , sienten pena por mí , necesito desahogarme , voy corriendo al acantilado y sin pensármelo dos veces , me tiro por él . No quiero continuar , lo último que veo es a un gran lobo a lo lejos , no puede ser , serán imaginaciones mías . Y el fuerte impacto del agua fría contra mi piel hace que mis ojos se cierren y que todo se vuelva oscuro.

* * *

_Bueno 2º capítulo : )_

_Espero que os haya gustado , las faltas , creo que las he mejorado muchísimo xD_

_Ya no hay más IVA jaja_

_Aquí Seth se lanza por un acantilado , seguirá con vida :S? Y el lobo que vio ?_

_Próximo capítulo ;D En el siguiente prometo que saldrá la chica :$_

_Att : ;)_

**PD : Si queréis ver algunas imágenes para guiaros más en mi perfil iré colocando imágenes , la portada y situaciones que pasan en la historia para que las visualicéis mejor :D También pondré la ropa , que a veces cuesta de imaginar jaja , besos a todos ! :D Dejad Reviews ;)**


	4. Aquellos ojos verdes

_Capitulo 3 : Aquellos ojos verdes…_

**Seth P.O.V**

Dios , esto es un aburrimiento. ¿ Quién me manda a mi tirarme por el acantilado ? Así , mi estúpida ira .

Me duele bastante el cuerpo y por si fuera poco aquí las enfermeras tienen más de 50 años , a ver que no pido pivones por la clínica , pero por un par de 20 , 25 nadie se muere . Tengo las hormonas algo revolucionadas . Bueno , a ver que puedo hacer hoy , llevo como 4 meses en el hospital , al tirarme por el acantilado caí al agua y ese impacto fue algo bruto , pero por lo que me han dicho deví de golpearme con una roca o algo , porqué me rompí el brazo derecho junto a dos costillas .

Pican a la puerta , es mi madre .

- Pasa .

-Hola hijo . Tengo buenas noticias , me han dicho los médicos que no entienden porqué pero tus huesos se han recuperado demasiado rápido y que en 1 mes ya estarás fuera.

- ¡¿ DE VERDAD ? - dije con una cara de ilusión que no me quitaba ni Dios.

- De verdad - me dijo mi madre dedicándome una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Yujuuuu ! AUH ! - aquí que no s eme ocurre otra cosa que pegar un pequeño saltito , jaja.. No me acordaba de las costillas.

Alguien entra en la habitación sin picar , esa debía de ser Leah .

-Hola enano . - en efecto , era ella - me he enterado que vas a salir en 1 mes ehh.

-Sí , tengo ganas de ver el mundo exterior - dije soltando una risa .

Leah cuchicheó algo pero no le entendí muy bien que digamos. Entonces un aullido se escucha a lo lejos , Leah mira a mi madre y esta asiente.

-Bueno , te dejo enano . Adiós mamá.

-Ten mucho cuidado cariño…

-Lo tendré . Recupérate , Brihan te manda saludos , su madre no le deja venir .

-Esta bien , adiós Leah .

Ella hizo un adios con la mano y se fue corriendo.

Doy un suspiro .

-Mamá , puedo ir a dar una vuelta por ahí ?

-Hombre , pienso que si , pero no hagas ningún movimiento brusco eh..

-Si señor! - dije haciendo un saludo militar con el brazo izquierdo .

Salgo al pasillo con la muleta . Esto es una carga , menos mal que al menos llevo ropa "normal" . Voy dando un paseo , mirando las ventanas , se me hace extraño estar en un hospital que no sea de la reserva , allí no me pudieron coger .

Me quedo observando por la ventana más grande que hay . Me giro , y unos ojos verde esmeralda me atrapan en sus redes… Una chica a pocos metros de mi me mira , tiene el pelo de un marrón clarito y unos ojos que hipnotizarían a cualquiera , es realmente guapa … Su cabello un tanto revoltoso y con algún rizo brilla bajo la luz de los fluorescentes . No parece ser de por aquí , ella me sigue mirando yo no puedo dejar de mirarle a los ojos , no se si era yo o es que no pasaba ni Dios por el pasillo , pero estábamos solos , mirándonos fijamente como si tuviésemos una especie de conexión . Tengo el impulso de hablar con ella , veo como sus mejillas se enrojecen un poco ¿ será por mí ? Me sale la risa tonta y parece ser que a ella también , sus blancos dientes relucen con su cara , pero entonces se cae al suelo ¡¿ QUE LE PASA ! , quiero ir corriendo a ver lo que sucede , pero mi cuerpo no me permite moverme , un rebaño de enfermeros y enfermeras la recogen del suelo y la tumban sobre una camilla , su cara se tiñe de un pálido que no me gusta nada , quiero ir a ver que le pasa , preguntarle quien es , pero no puedo , sigo quieto , inmóvil . Mi madre me viene a buscar y me lleva a la habitación , yo no puedo dejar de pensar en esa chica , ¿ quién era ? Qué le había pasado ? La volveré a ver ? Y millones de preguntas más que irradiaban mi mente , sin una sola respuesta.

**[ Pasado 1 mes ]**

- Por fín , LIBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Libre libre , quiero ser , quiero ser quiero ser libre - grité a los 4 vientos y luego me puse a cantar , después de 1 mes lleno de torturas podía salir . Pero tampoco me quería ir , en todo este mes no encontré nada de la chica misteriosa que me hipnotizó con sus preciosos ojos. - Puf , por favor mamá , vayamos a comer al Mc Donnals , por favor. - le pedí casi de rodillas.

-Vamos va , que estarás muerto de hambre .

-Ya ves - me río .

Voy despistado , no me puedo olvidar de aquellos ojos que me miraron sin cesar , aquel rostro digno de los ángeles y aquella preciosa chica que me dedicó una esplendida sonrisa.

Pero algo le pasó y seguía con la duda de el qué.

Tenía gansa de regresar a casa , a mi cama , a mi anterior vida . Seguíamos muy afectados por lo de papá.. Pero hemos intentado seguir avanzando , como él hubiese querido.

* * *

_Hola ;D_

_A ver os explico , este es muy corto , lo se xD _

_porque el proximo promete ser largo he interesante _

_Os ha gustado la descripcion de Raquel ?_

_Aqui tanto uno como el otro tienen 15 :) _

_lo siento por escribir mal es que se me ha cambiado el idioma del _

_teclado y no encuentro nada xD bueno intentare colgar una imagen en mi perfil _

_referente a la escena de hoy , besos ! Dejad reviews porfavor , me alegran vuestras opiniones :D _

_att: ;D_


End file.
